The Ultimate Weapon
by PaperAngel89
Summary: You know those spoilers about Madara having a tank? Well heres what might happen!


_**This story is written in dedication to the Tobi Tank Group.**_

_**It contains course language, violence and sex.**_

_**Thoughts are written in italics.**_

_**The story takes place after chapter 482.**_

_**This is my first story and not my best work.**_

**The Ultimate Weapon**

Sasuke stared at the crumpled heap on the ground.

"Sasuke…. Who…who is she?" Karin stuttered.

Sasuke sighed. He had not wanted to hurt Karin but circumstances had forced him to, and now Sakura decided to turn up, just when he thought things couldn't get any worse.

"She... she was from my old team back in Konoha".

Sakura stepped foreword but suddenly a strange expression came over her face.

It was almost as though she was going to vomit but it also looked like she had seen the worst thing in the world. And it was all happening in slow motion. _What the hell? _thought Sasuke, as he watched her judder forewords then backwards, her body slowly twisting in hideous unnatural shapes. A hideous crunching sound echoed through the silent valley as Sakura's bones snapped, unable to withstand this terrible contorting force. She screamed in pain; a horrible, dying scream, gurgley as though drowning in her own blood. Sasuke winced as he watched her bones poke through her skin, blooding pouring everywhere. Then, as suddenly as it began, it stopped and Sakura slumped to the ground, inhuman noises emanating from her as she lay there slowly and painfully dying.

Trilling laughter rang through the land, drowning out Sakura's death cries, and a familiar figure appeared.

"Ah! Don't you just ADORE killing people?" Madara Uchiha.

So he was the one behind this brutal death.

"I know she was annoying, but she didn't deserve to die like that Madara", muttered Sasuke.

Madara looked at the boy. He was visibly shaken by such brutality. _What a fucking pussy_, thought Madara, _he probably has never even experienced the pleasure of torture, even though he's a ninja! _

"Son, it doesn't matter how they die, as long as they DO die."

Sasuke noticed that Madara was looking over at Karin.

Karin… who could probably survive if he took her to a hospital right now. Karin…. Who had saved his life on numerous occasions. A dark look fell across Madara's face.

"Go on son… put her out of her misery"

_Damn it,_ thought Sasuke, _it's either her life or mine. _Sasuke stood over Karin, his katana gleaming.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, and plunged it into her heart.

Sasuke turned away, wiping tears from his eyes, as Madara stood there laughing, like a child who just heard a funny joke.

"Son, grow a back bone. You're a ninja, and ninjas kill people. And they certainly don't cry about it."

Sasuke glowered. Madara started to teleport away.

"I have some… business to attend to. Go back to the hideout. But don't worry; ill be back with something that will make the destruction of Konoha a much easier affair."

Konan was standing in the rain on the balcony that overlooked the Rain village. The rain that Pain could control. The rain that was hiding her tears. Yahiko's death had been hard enough, but now Nagato was dead too, and she was all on her own; scared and vulnerable. The guys had always protected her and loved her, but now she had neither, no one to call her angel, no one to stroke her hair and kiss her lips and tell her everything was going to be alright. A strange swirling noise permeated the air and fear strangled every part of Konan. Madara had come. She knew it would happen, and yet she had been pretending it never would. The awful reality now dawned upon her and she turned to face her fears.

"So Konan" the smooth voice flowed, horribly smug, knowing it had the upper hand,

"I heard Pain was defeated."

"Yes" came her gentle reply.

"Not much of a God was he? Haha!" Madara's laughter cut through Konan's heart like a blade of ice.

"How… how dare you talk about him like that!"

She moved foreword, fast as lightning, to hit him, such was her anger.

"Ah- none of that missy"

Madara sniggered; Konan was no match against him. He grabbed her slender arm and pulled it back pressing her up against the wall, squashing his body against her beautiful one.

"I heard you swore allegiance to Naruto, pretty angel"

Konan's heart was racing; if she admitted it, then he would kill her. But the villagers needed her, and she was more use to Naruto's cause alive than dead.

"I… I was upset at the time… I just said anything, to throw him off our tracks…"

Madara knew she was lying but god she was sexy.

He pulled his mask off and started to nibble on her ear.

"Sounds… plausible. Tell me Konan, did Nagato appreciate you? Did he treat you like an angel?"

Konan's cheeks turned pink.

"Yes he did, we loved each other and I wouldn't have asked for anyone else."

Madara suddenly ripped off her cloak. This caused Konan to shriek, the sudden coldness of the rain lashing against her warm body.

"Oh now that is nice." Said Madara.

But Konan was more than nice, she was perfect. For some reason, she only had on black lace lingerie, which contrasted beautifully against her creamy soft pale skin. Madara ran his fingers up and down her tiny little waist, pushing his crotch against her amazing fat ass. Konan let out a small moan as she felt his hard cock rub against her. Spurred on by this, Madara reached around and grabbed her perfect breasts; they weren't too small and they weren't too big and they were so soft and squishy. _God she smells nice_, he thought as he undid her bra and started to pinch her pink nipples.

"Ohhhhh Madara, s-stop!" moaned Konan.

He did, but only to slide his hands down her lovely toned stomach, and into her panties. He ran his fingers through the neatly trimmed patch of hair, then lower, between her swollen lips.

"You filthy bitch, your wet already" he murmured, pulling on her slippy wet lips then poking two fingers inside her tight hot vagina.

"Uhhhhh!" Konan could hardly speak; her heart was racing so fast.

Suddenly he turned and slapped her hard; Konan fell to the floor, tears forming in her eyes, feeling humiliated.

"Don't worry slut, you'll get your fuck. But now, it is time for war." Madara said ominously.

And he teleported Konan and himself.

Konan couldn't see anything but she could feel a cold metal floor and could hear a strange rumbling sound, like continuous thunder. She looked up and could see Madara sitting at a control panel, with a small screen. But as she looked around the cockpit, she noticed that all the walls were covered in Uchiha eyeballs, all with their sharingans activated.

"Madara, what is this?"

"Oh there's 96 eyes in total."

"No, I mean, where are we? Are we inside something?"

Madara turned, his still handsome face smiling manically at her.

"This is The Tank, the most secret ability of the Uchiha. For some reason, the Sage Of Six Paths created this ultimate ability, and gave it to the first born son. He told his son when he was on his deathbed that he was sorry for favouring the younger son, and he hoped that the secret special surprise he had locked into the first born's eyes would make up for it. However, some say he actually just created this tank for the lulz."

Madara laughed, and pulled a lever; the tank shook to a halt. Sasuke was sitting outside, on a rock, contemplating life so far when he was this huge Tank, the size of a 5 story building, plough towards him, then stop. The hatch lifted and out popped Madara, minus his mask.

"Son, pretty pimping huh?" Madara shouted down.

Sasuke scowled. This wasn't the ninja way…

"Madara what are you doing? What the fuck is this?"

"It's a tank, retard, now come up here and we will blow the shit out of the leaf village, and then take over the world!"

"Madara, have you gone crazy? This is just wrong. I never was your ally and screw this shit, I won't have anything to do with it." Shouted Sasuke.

"Fine, have it your way", shouted Madara and climbed back in.

The tank rumbled back into life.

"Madara, you… you can't, he's just a kid!", cried out Konan.

"An annoying one" said Madara, and fired the cannon, which blasted Sasuke into a billion pieces.

Naruto and the rest of the hidden leaf ninjas were back in Konoha.

"Guys… we have to get back Sakura. She did a stupid thing, but I know she is just trying to help"

Sai rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine, okay, we will rescue Sakura and hopefully get Sasuke too"

Naruto smiled. Shit had been tough but he felt in his heart that team seven would be reunited again. Kakashi looked up.

"Shhh…" he said softly and a silence fell over the group.

A strange rumbling noise could be heard.

"What on earth is that?" muttered Shino. "Hinata, can you get anything?"

"Byakugan", Hinata activated it and the others watched in horror as her face turned white.

"Its chakra readings are over 9000…" she said quietly.

The group went outside, and watched as a dark blot came closer and closer until it became clear it was a huge tank and then it came to a halt and the hatch opened.

"Oh hai there guize!" beamed Madara, who had on some sunglasses and a leather jacket.

"You! I might have known!" shouted Naruto, noticing that the Uchiha crest was painted on the side of the tank.

"The war is on bitches, so come and attack me!" shouted Madara.

Lee lept up and was flying towards the tank when he was buffeted backwards.

"Argh!" he cried as he fell painfully to the ground.

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention this tank has an impenetrable force field." Laughed Madara.

"There must be a way to get through, come on guys, lets keep trying while hes not attacking" said Shikamaru.

"Hey losers, I bet you don't get hot chicks like this." Said Madara mockingly, yanking the naked Konan up onto the top.

"Urgh Madara stop it, this is so embarrassing" cried Konan.

"Shut up and get down like the bitch that you are" , Madara pushed her on all fours, and then yanked his pants down and started fucking her.

"Damn, this sure beats Make-out Paradise" murmured Kakashi.

The team couldn't help but be envious of Madara's awesome tank and the way he could fuck a hot chick on top of it.

"Oh yeah this is the life!" cried Madara, filling Konan's hot tight pussy with cum.

"Now finger your ass for them angel."

Poor Konan started to, as all the guys of the leaf village stood there watching.

Madara climbed back in.

"Bye bye Leaf." He said and pressed the button.

A hydrogen bomb shot out of the cannon and obliterated everything within a 100 mile radius. And Madara's tank really was infallible, and he went around the world and took over everywhere, unless they surrendered and became his slaves. And he kept Konan as his sex slave.

**The end**


End file.
